Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 123
Supporting Characters: * * * (Impostor) Antagonists: * * Category:Miles Warren (Earth-616)/Mentions * Other Characters: * (Impostor) * * ** * * New York's District Attorney * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******** ********* ****** Peter and Mary Jane's Brownstone Residence (Upper East Side) ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ****** ***** ****** Old factory's smokestack **** ***** Jackal's Laboratory **** Items: * * * * and Web-Shooters | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... Although the Jackal's lab was destroyed recently by Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider, the villain was still on the loose.The lab was destroyed in . The Scarlet Spider has managed to track down the Jackal who has come to the youth center where Peter Parker's longtime friend Flash Thompson works as a coach. However, when he attempted to stop the Jackal, he was knocked out by his creations, monstrous creatures called the Genetrix. While Thompson begs the Jackal to leave the children alone, the mad scientist tosses Flash at a basketball hoop. However, the Scarlet Spider returns just in time to save Flash from a deadly impact. Meanwhile, Spider-Man has been approached by Kaine on the rooftop of a building. The mysterious assassin has given the wall-crawler the Jackal's files that will confirm if Peter Parker is really the clone, or if it truly Ben Reilly all along.The truth of the clone has been clouded when Jackal threw the idea into question during the Smoke and Mirrors story arc. Initially, the Jackal thought that he had swapped the real Peter Parker with a clone, however, this scheme had been interfered with as part of a grander conspiracy created by the Green Goblin as detailed in . Although Kaine insists that this file will clear up all the mysteries, the web-head refuses to take the documents at face value and demands straight answers from Kain himself. However, Kaine refuses to talk, telling Spider-Man that he is not ready to know the full truth. While back at the youth center, the Scarlet Spider battles the Genetrix. Thankfully, due to their unstable genetic structure, the creatures begin to degrade just like the clones created by Miles Warren. Seeing the tide of battle changes, the Jackal orders his assistant Jack to leap in, reminding the clone that he has nothing to lose. As Flash Thompson ushers the children to safety, he can't help but marvel at how selfless the Scarlet Spider is. When Jack enters the battle, the Genetrix try to attack him as well, but the Scarlet Spider saves his life. As Jack is thinking the Scarlet Spider for saving his life, it causes a distraction that allows the Jackal to sneak up behind the wall-crawler and slash him from behind. Elsewhere, another man who looks like Peter Parker wanders the streets.This Peter Parker emerged from a cloning chamber in . Although it is suggested that this man might be the real Peter Parker he is yet another clone as revealed in . No memories of his past, the man tries to make sense of who he is or where he came from. Exhausted, he decides to get some rest in an alley. Back on the rooftops, Kaine tries to leave, but Spider-Man refuses to let the killer go, leading to the pair trading blows. While at the youth center, the Jackal has the advantage against the Scarlet Spider. However, the masked hero manages to regain his resolve after Flash gets the last of the children out and he manages to overpower the Jackal. At that moment, at a hospital in Forest Hills, Doctor Julia Caputo checks on her patient, May Parker who has been in a coma since suffering a stroke.Although the real May Parker suffered a stroke in , this woman is an impostor who took May's place sometime during . The truth is not revealed until . Caputo is shocked when May suddenly awakens from her coma. By this time, the Jackal has been defeated and is turned over to the authorities. Spotting Jack trying to escape, the Scarlet Spider stops him. Jack hands the Spider some data he claims will reveal the truth about him and Spider-Man. In response, the Jackal snaps his fingers and Jack suddenly degrades into a pile of genetic goo. Jack's final words to the Scarlet Spider are how the future is in his hands. Meanwhile, Spider-Man discovers that Kaine is strong and faster than he is. After taking a beating from Kaine, Spider-Man is unable to stop him from escaping. While back at the hospital, Doctor Captuo checks May's vitals and discovers that she is still in a state of shock. Still, her waking up from the coma is nothing short of a miracle and she orders her nurses to get in touch with the Parkers. Later, the Scarlet Spider goes to the smokestack where Spider-Man seemingly disposed of the alleged dead boy of his clone. Unfortunately, Ben's memories of the explosion at the baseball stadium and waking up in the smokestack, but he is tempted to go through the disc in his hand and learn the truth.The original battle between Spider-Man and his clone was in . Spider-Man then disposed of his seemingly deceased clone in the smokestack in . This story incorrectly ascribes that event to . Although not mentioned by name here, the baseball stadium where the clone "died" was originally depicted as Shae Stadium. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as the stadium has since been torn down and replaced. However, the Scarlet Spider decides that he doesn't want to know the truth, satisfied with his life as Ben Reilly and tosses the data into the river nearby. at that same moment, Detective Jacob Raven is waiting impatiently for a warrant to arrest the murderer who killed his partner is finalized.Raven's partner was murdered by Kaine in . However, the evidence that Jacob has pointed to someone else, the identity of which is revealed in . While the third Peter Parker is woken up by a group of muggers who are trying to roll him as he sleeps. His spider-sense kicking in, this Parker easily defeats his attackers with his enhanced agility and strength. Surprised by what he has done, this other Parker wonders who and what he is. ... This story continues in . | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}